Brave Diggers
Derrick's Involvement In a world where everything revolves are the riches dug up from the earth, I led a group of mercenaries ever deeper into the planet's crust, fending off the Golems that dwell in its depths and other competing mercenary bands. These were the mercenaries I encountered in my struggles. * Abro (a galactic trader) * ACE (a sportsman) * Alakazambro (a galactic trader) * Alien Boyfriend (a lecturer) * Allucerdis (a commander) * Angst Ninja (a ninja) * Aoi Xxxora (an actress) * The Archangel (an emissary) * Arthur (a swordsmaster) * Arthur Dayum (a ranger) * Ascending Janitor Monk (a fighter) * Aspooner (a deputy) * Audrey III (a plant) * Audrey IV - Toxic (a plant) * Aurumza the Gold (a dragonrider) * Awakened Kaoru (a rebel boss) * Awree (the warrior) * Azala the Black (a dragon) * Ba Chou (a warrior) * Ba Chuu (a celeb) * Bad Call (a referee) * Batdude (a hero) * Big Daddy Claus (the holidaymaker) * Bill Blow (a rogue) * Black Bennadolla (a sportsman) * Blazing Fire Elf (a priest) * Bottomy Bottomran (full of bravado) * Boy Genius Kay (a celeb) * Brice Yang (a demigod) * Bryan Kobe (a celeb) * Buffygore (a hellbeast) * Cambion (an exorcist) * Cap'n Jack (a pirate) * Captain Hasseenthing (a warrior) * Carl Drongo (a swordsmaster) * Carrie-Ann (a hero) * Catnip Aberdeen (a hero) * Chacha (a princess) * Chatov (a gatherer) * Child of Light * Chou Hi (a warrior) * Chou Un (a ranger, full name is Chou Un Shiryu) * Chousen (a dancer) * Christian Ron * Clone-me-451 (an anarchist) * Conditioner (a monk) * Confucius (a saint) * Cratos (a warrior) * Creep (a creep) * Da Real Rudolph (a holidaymaker) * Da Real Santa (a holidaymaker) * Daikyou (a dancer) * Daringdemon (a hero) * Das Wunderkind (a bearcub) * Dasaitama (a hero) * Deathrock Myori (a fighter) * Defiant Ringleader (a prisoner) * Delos Mia (a mage) * Democrazy Donkey (a politician) * Devil Chou Hi (a mercenary, also known as Chou Hi Yutoku of the North) * Devil Kan U (a crusader) * Devil Ryo Fu (a mercenary) * Dipstick (a famous icon) * Disco Bunny A (a hostess) * Disco Bunny B (a hostess) * Disco Bunny C (a hostess) * Disco Bunny D (a hostess) * Doctor Acula (a pirate). * Dopeymon (a jack-of-all-trades) * Dull Nematode (a serf) * Easily (a swordsmaster) * Eddie (an alchemist) * Elina (a swordsman) * Emo-ren (a warrior) * Endearus (a dragon mama) * Engineer Bot A (a robot) * Engineer Bot B (a robot) * Eril Mia (a sage) * Extrax the Drow Ranger (an archer) * Father of Light (a pope) * Flowery Monk (a mercenary) * Fuki Jo (a superhero) * Furious Volcanic Dragon (a dragon) * Gaia (a personification of Mother Earth) * Gail Run (a student) * Gawain (a knight) * Getsuei (a bumpkin) * Gigamash (a king of heroes) * Girl in Black (a soldier) * Girl Who Wants a Staff (a disciple) * Golden Titan (a paladin) * Grandolf the Gay (a hero) * The Great Xingtian (a warrior) * Hades (a fiend) * Hairspray (a monk) * Hallyu Idol (a famous icon) * Hans Velsing (a demon hunter) * Hardworking Joe (a part-timer) * Hattori Hanzo (a ninja) * He-Who-Has-Nothing (a fighter) * Hercules (a mercenary) * Hijikata Toshizo (one of the Chosen Ones) * The Hill (a mercenary) * I-Touchme (a ninja) * Janitor Monk (a janitor) * Joan o'Farc (a swordsmaster) * Jockey the Great (a hero) * Joker (a brigand) * Joseph Punmanlon (a singer) * Judgment (has a heart like a warrior) * Kadabro (a galactic trader) * Kaku Ka (a counselor) * Kan U (a warrior) * Katsura Kogorou (a rebel) * Kick-yo (a psychic) * Kid Barbarian (a sleuth) * Kim Jong-unstable (a politician) * King Nazty (a swordsmaster) * King Ryuu Bi of Shu (a swordsmaster) * Kou Chuu (a marksman) * Krotas (a musician) * Kuroda Kanbei (a vassal) * Kyoku Kisaragai (a fighter) * Labor Silly (a swordsmaster) * Lancelot (a knight) * Lao Tzu (a saint) * Lead Customer Service (a maid) * Leek Warrior (a star) * Lego-my-eggo Lass (a hero) * Lila Mia (a warrior) * Lily (an alchemist) * Lord of the Knights (a swordsmaster) * Lovey D' Monkey (a pirate) * Low-Key (a conjurer) * Lucifer (a demon) * Master (a student) * Matsunglasses (an inspector) * Medea (a mage) * Medusa (a shaman) * Merlin (a sage) * Michael Martini * Mister T-Bag (a warrior) * Miyamoto Musashi (a ronin) * Monkey (a sojourner) * Ms. Columbia (a student) * MZ Star Ou Huang (a jack-of-all-trades) * Nado the Divine Wyrm (a dragonrider) * Nameless Samurai (an assassin) * Natural Harmony (a sage) * Nene (a good wife) * Nerdy Ninja (a ninja) * Nightmare (an assassin) * Nikitamia (a lord) * Nivel (a maid) * Nothing (a prince) * Nouveau Richard (a businessman) * Oda Nobunaga (a swordsmaster) * Odin (a swordsmaster) * Ogo (a princess) * Ohatsu (a princess) * Pandra Pants (an officer) * Peek Achoo (famed for his cuteness) * Possessed Alfred (a prisoner) * Possessed Cauchy (a prisoner) * Possessed Cedric (a prisoner) * Possessed Kay (a celeb) * Possessed Nobunaga (a swordsmaster) * Priestess of Light (a priest) * The Prince of Dig-ness (a hero) * Putin (a member of the KGB) * Ramen Ninja (a ninja) * Ran-mama (a monk) * Ran-papa (a monk) * Real Arthur (a swordsmaster) * Red Saber (a swordsmaster) * Red-eyed Afidna (a ranger) * Riki Shyougi (a demoness) * Rim (a maid) * Rockstar Myori (a fighter) * Rudy the Rosaceaous Reindeer (a holidaymaker) * Rue Be Rose (a sportsman) * Rum (a maid) * Rye Ogre (a monk) * Ryo Fu (a mercenary) * Sakamoto Ryoma (a galactic trader) * Santa Claus (a salesman) * Sasaki Kojiro (a ronin) * Satan (a monster) * Shadow of Fear (a shadowbeast) * Shih Tzu (a demoness) * Shinki (a dancer) * Shoukyou (a musician) * Silver-Haired Marksman (a warrior) * Sir Kay (a knight) * Sir Lance (a knight) * Some Bozo (a warrior) * Sorry George (a businessman) * Sou Sou (an infamous mercenary) * Sucker Tugi (a terrorist) * Sukasa (a warrior) * Super Maid (a maid) * Superduperman (a hero). * Sword Amend (a swordsmaster) * T-Rumpasaurus Checks (a politician) * T-t-t-tony (a pirate) * Takeda Shingen (an admiral) * Takenaka Hanbei (a vassal) * Teiga of Destruction (a prisoner) * Tendo Nitis (a monk) * Third Disciple (a satrap) * Thor (a warrior) * Tunderbolt (a hero) * Tin Jockey (a P.O.S.) * Tokugawa Iemochi (a warlord) * Tokugawa Ieyasu (a swordsmaster) * Toyotomi Hideyoshi (a swordsmaster) * Tripitaka (a monk) * Tristan (a knight) * Underachieving Dragon (a priest) * Van Hell Sing (a sportsman) * Vengeful Ice Dragon (a dragon) * Via the Armorbreaker (a warrior) * Violet Fairy (a demigod) * Wealthy Snob (a fighter) * Whacky Tate (a monk) * White Sh-knee (a sportsman) * White Wolf (a hero) * Woofie (a guard dog) * Wrathful Typhoon Dragon (a dragon) * Wu Song (a warrior) * Yagyu Jubei (a ronin) * Zak (a warrior) * Ze-Radical (a warrior) * Zeus, King of the Gods (a swordsmaster) * Zizou (a sportsman) I also encountered mention of some very persistent legends. * 3King, Basketball Pro: sends me letters every now and then. * Akedi Mitushide: the target of a crusade led by Toyotomi Hideyoshi. * Alfred: an acquaintance of Batdude's. * Alzheimer: commemorated by naming a degenerative brain disease after him. * Anon: sends me letters every now and then. * Athena: cursed Medusa. * Azai Nagamasa: Ohatsu, Chacha & Ogo's father. * Buddha: said to have fought Monkey. * Chou: sends me letters every now and then. * David, Wandering Artist: sends me letters every now and then. * Doug, Adventurer: sends me letters every now and then. * e, Chow Mein Dealer: sends me letters every now and then. * God: the all-powerful creator. * Godsend, Miracle Agent: sends me letters every now and then. * Imagino, Skateboarder: sends me letters every now and then. * Kenshiro: learned his battle cry from Ascending Janitor Monk. * King Solomon: an important philosopher. * Lady Oichi: Ohatsu, Chacha & Ogo's mother. * Lord Succesius Maximus: summoned using the dankest memes harvested from the deep web. * Magellan: said to be the first to circumnavigate the world. * Moon Goddess: created the Moon Goddess Bow. * Pig: a martial arts teacher. * Pontos: birthed by Gaia. * Selene: owned Selene's relics and is the Ruler of the Elves. * Shuuyu Koukin: Shoukyou's husband. * Sima, Court Historian: sends me letters every now and then. * The Oracle: a seer, who guides Carrie-Ann. * The Son: the first of God's mortal creations. * The Thunder God: the big brother of one of Catnip Aberdeen's love interests. * Sun Tzu: a famed strategist who wrote Sun Tzu's Art of War. * Uranus: birthed by Gaia. * Weeaboo: sends me letters every now and then. * Wukong: supposedly Tripitaka's protector.